Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a cache system and a caching service providing method using a cache cloud structure.
Discussion of the Background
In a caching solution according to a related art, each client of a plurality of clients is connected to all necessary cache servers. If a problem occurs in a cache server in such a configuration, each client needs to verify the problem by itself and to independently perform hashing using its own cache server list. The term “client” indicates a system that uses the caching solution and may indicate, for example, a web server or a web application server (WAS) in a general web system.
That is, a client itself needs to solve a problem that occurs in a cache server using the caching solution and thus, a client oriented fault tolerance of adding a function to the whole clients may be necessary. In addition, when each client independently maintains a cache server list, a consistency issue may occur between the hash tables maintained in the respective clients. For example, an issue regarding whether a hash about the same key may match another cache server may still remain.
Accordingly, there is a desire for safer and more efficient cache technology.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person or ordinary skill in the art.